The Future is very Different
by Jellibabe
Summary: The Titans are surprised by two alien arrivals from the future, but what seemed like a simple mission with Nightstar and Moonfire can turn out to be a deeper conspiracy than ever known.
1. A New Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Synopsis: The Titans are surprised by two alien arrivals from the future, but what seemed like a simple mission with Nightstar and Moonfire can turn out to be a deeper conspiracy than ever known.

Chapter 1: A New Arrival

* * *

The hallway was huge, but it was desertedexcept for two people, and neither of them took in the decorations of the place, they were all too familiar, and the two had more important things to focus on. They both knew that billions of lives hinged on them, and what they chose to do.

The two figures stood next to each other in the hall, one glanced at the other but apart from that they did not communicate. Eventually a larger figure approached them, and when they both could see him, nodded slowly. The others took this as their cue, and one activated the device strapped to their body. A wormhole opened up in front of them, and they both stepped through. The quest had begun.

* * *

It was a typical morning in the Titans Tower, the kitchen already stank of meat and tofu, and Cyborg and Beast Boy had retired to the gamestation. Raven was quietly sipping from a steaming mug, and Robin was working on a birdarang at the table.

Starfire hurried down the corridor, knowing her body could not hold out much longer. As the door slid open she rushed across the ops room, flashing a quick smile to the team-mates already present she finally reached the place no less than five of her stomachs had been directing her to.

The refrigerator gleamed as she eagerly wrenched open the door and gulped down the entire supply of tofu bacon inside. After a few seconds of frenzied guzzling the alien leant back with a satisfied air. Her team-mates looked on with awe mixed with disgust at the sheer amount of soybean product disposed of.

"DUDE! Even I only eat that much in a week!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You OK Star?" Robin asked.

"Oh, yes I am-" Starfire didn't get any further as she suddenly clutched her mouth and stomach and ran from the room.

"I knew no-one could eat that much non-meat junk." Cyborg said in a satisfied voice.

"I need to speak to Starfire." Raven monotoned, leaving the room with a bit more dignity than her friend.

* * *

Starfire finished heaving over the toilet, her stomachs finally settled.

"_X'hal_." She gasped. "I hope this is not recurring."

"Starfire." The girl in question turned, seeing her female friend behind her. "I knocked, but when I heard you throwing up, I thought you might not be OK alone. We need to talk."

"Certainly, friend, concerning what?"

"Starfire, are you pregnant?"

"WHAT? Why do you ask that friend?"

"Craving foods, throwing up, on Earth those are symptoms of early pregnancy."

Starfire composed herself,

"I do not believe I am pregnant, though admittedly, I do not know whether Tamaranean symptoms would be the same as earthen ones. Women on Tamaran have different symptoms in each pregnancy."

"So, did you do anything that might make you pregnant?" It took a lot of self-control for Raven to keep her voice steady, but the empath managed.

"No, I did not, but I believe these symptoms are due to a part of the fertility cycle. I was never told about it, but I think that after transformation the body takes in nutrients readying itself for reproduction, or ridding itself of ones that might hinder it." Starfire grimaced. "These are kept aside until needed for embryo development. I suppose this marks the beginning of my fertility. Do Earth women go through something similar?"

"Something like that. If that's all it is, I'll go tell the boys that you're not sick. Beast Boy and Cyborg will probably be trying to listen to this anyway. And, you might try not mentioning this to anyone else."

"Why?"

"It's thought to be polite to keep news about body functions to yourself. Which includes burping, although Cyborg and Beast Boy have yet to realise that."

"Very well, I believe I will remain in here for a while longer, a couple of my stomachs feel unsettled still."

Raven inwardly winced at the plural, but turned and left.

* * *

Outside the door she saw an all-too-innocent Beast Boy and Cyborg standing near the door, and Robin, who had obviously been pacing, too honourable to listen at the door like his friends had.

"Raven is she OK?" The Boy Wonder asked quickly

"Yes, although I would have thought these idiots would have already told you."

"Couldn't hear anything- OW!" Beast Boy's mutter ended when Cyborg hit the back of his head.

"What was wrong with her?" Cyborg said, concern showing.

"Female problems." Raven crossed her arms, and counted slowly. One…two…three, and they were gone. You could probably clear whole armies with those words.

* * *

Later all the male Titans were still engaged in whatever activities they used to keep their minds off anything remotely feminine, this meant training for Robin, working on the T-car for Cyborg, and video games for Beast Boy. Raven had retired to her room, and Starfire had finally emerged from the bathroom, somewhat confused as to why everyone was so busy.

For a while the alien wondered the halls, but then entered her room and collapsed on the bed. She was a woman now, if she was on Tamaran this would be a great cause of celebration, and she would be given the larger crown of the adult of royal blood. But on Earth this was not spoken of, hushed and ignored despite the fact it was a major life turning point. Starfire sighed, everyday brought new knowledge of Earth, but it never ceased to be confusing.

However all schedules were soon interrupted by a familiar sound echoing through the hallways:

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

The alarm was unignorable and every Titan immediately rushed to the ops room, ready for combat. When they were all present, Cyborg was already analysing the data.

"Whatever it is, it just came out of orbit and landed smack in the middle of the park."

"We'd better see what it is. Titans Go!" Robin called and the team sprang into action.

* * *

Within minutes the Teen Titans had arrived at the park where a smoking crater lay. The crater glowed green and blue, the colours blending only in the middle. After about ten seconds there was a small shake of the ground and two figures emerged.

It was impossible to tell whether they were male or female, they both had glowing eyes, one neon green, the other bright blue, and they were both swathed in cloaks that covered their entire bodies, cloaks that were identical to… Ravens.

"Dude, who are they?"


	2. Suspicious Reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 2: Suspicious Reasons

* * *

The Titans tensed, ready to fight the newcomers if necessary. But one of the figures called out before either side broke the temporary peace.

"_Nooba gulshtik Koriand'r sol_!"

The green eyed stranger repeated the greeting quickly, Starfire gasped and rushed towards them. She spoke quickly, her eyes lit up with energy.

"_Hesbad rukas ol! Bedvar colur ti_?"

The blue eyed stranger who had spoken first hesitated, and then pulled back the hood of her cloak, revealing her face. The Titans saw what were obviously Tamaranean features, tiny eyebrows and orange skin were prominent, although the girl's skin was paler than Starfire's, and her hair was black, pulled back in a ponytail that only left two strands free at the front.

"_Ibi heska Mariand'r! Droknas vero!"_

The green-eyed stranger also pulled back her hood, revealing short cut red hair and the same shape eyebrows and color skin, her eyes faded of the green glow that had possessed then, revealing eyes similar to Starfire's.

"_Ibi heska Luand'r! Drakner vero!_"

Mariand'r continued speaking thrusting her face in front of Starfire's.

"_Oukna ultav vo-"_

Starfire interrupted quickly,

"_Jesna hesva Tamaranean, cluta English_?"

Mariand'r paused,

"_Regna_." Her eyes faded, leaving sapphire blue irises, and blue tinted whites, she looked around haughtily. "_Quivar grandisk_?"

Starfire gave a small 'eep' and turned to face the mystified Titans. Taking a deep breath she spoke quickly,

"Friends. These are Tamaraneans, but they say they have an important message for us, but they do not yet speak the language of earth, and they, erm, need to transfer it."

"Dude! Is that what you did when you kissed Robin?" Beast Boy asked, starting to grin despite the glares received from both the Boy Wonder and Starfire.

"So they need to kiss one of us? To transfer the language?" Cyborg asked, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Unfortunately Luand'r saw the movement, and next thing anyone knew,her lips were pressed against his, having interpreted the gesture as one of volunteering. After a couple seconds she leant away again, and spoke slowly, letting the syllables fall off her tongue.

"I thank you for your language. I am, in your language, being called Moonfire. I and my sister are wishing to be not fighting you, but I believe she should explain the reason for our presence."

Beast Boy muttered under his breath, "Bumblebee's gonna kill you."

Mariand'r looked at the Titans, Moonfire still stood in front of Cyborg, and Starfire had subtly moved in front of Robin. Her eyes came to fix on Raven and Beast Boy, comparing then for a moment she walked over and calmly pressed her lips on Raven's, before letting the girl go. Raven's self-control not to slap her really had to be praised.

The alien spoke, her voice cool.

"Your vocabulary is sufficient. My name I believe is Nightstar. I am sister of Moonfire, and recognised fighter of Tamaran. We have arrived as it was chronicled in the royal archives to aid you in fighting."

Robin raised his voice for the first time, choosing his words carefully,

"Welcome to Earth, Nightstar and Moonfire. We're the Teen Titans, we protect this city. What enemy are you here to help us fight?"

"We are unsure, but it is chronicled that you had our help in defeating an enemy in this time, and I am sure that I at least shall recognise them."

"How can it be chronicled that you helped us if you haven't done it yet?" Cyborg asked.

"My sister and I, we are from the future."

"Oh, of course, that's completely obvious." Raven's monotone still managed to carry sarcasm in every syllable.

Nightstar continued, oblivious, "As history decreed, we came, after researching earthly attire to be considered as normal humans." Both sisters looked proud at this, meeting confused looks from the Titans.

"So, you wore Raven's cloak?" Asked Beast Boy, extremely carefully.

Moonfire replied cheerfully, "Yes, and using visual records we adapted the colours of our clothing. Behold!"

She pulled off her plain blue cloak to reveal clothing in the same style as Starfire's, but in colours never seen combined on Starfire before. The armour was the typical grey lilac, and the gems on her neck and wrist guards were green, but her boots were black, and her skirt and top were magenta. The overall effect was a female alien Beast Boy.

"I believe my sister had the better arrangement though, the colours are truly… resplendent."

"They are bright, I agree." Nightstar removed her cloak revealing to Cyborg and Beast Boy's delight, a Tamaranean Robin costume. The armour was bright gold, the skirt, top, and boots bright red, edged with forest green. The gems on the armour were deep blue though. Nightstar rubbed her hand over the one over her neck absentmindedly, and asked innocently,

"Are they a version of warpaints?"

That was too much for Cyborg and Beast Boy, who now collapsed laughing at their leader's discomfort. After a while a gasping Cyborg spoke,

"No offence, but if you were trying to blend in for Earth, you didn't choose very good models."

Nightstar narrowed her eyes, "They are the only non-military records of Earth culture of this time. The Emperor himself confirmed we were dressed similarly to the Teen Titans when he met you."

"You are acquainted with my k'norfka Galfore? Glorious! He continues to rule Tamaran in your future?"

"Yes, he has proved himself to be an excellent negotiator and warrior over the three _torvaks_ of his reign." Moonfire put in, smiling happily.

"Yes, the people of Tamaran know he does what is best for Tamaran." Said Nightstar, with a slight trace of bitterness.

"How far in the future are you from?" Raven looked appraisingly at the two sisters.

"If Galfore has ruled for three _torvaks_, that would be about twenty earth years, or a little less." Starfire supplied helpfully.

Silence reigned for a short while, awkwardness filling the space between the sisters and the Teen Titans. Robin watched them carefully, his eyes resting on Nightstar for a while, eventually he spoke,

"Well, we can fit two more girls into the Tower, I guess."

Cyborg, relieved the silence was over started talking as well, "Yeah, you've never tasted earth cooking? Well you're lucky, I'm gonna make my special meat sauce for ya."

"No way! Tofu all round!"

With that the two culinary rivals rushed the two aliens towards the T-car. Raven followed, looking at the two warily, and Starfire was already spouting the joys of earthen food, the word 'mustard' could be heard very often.

Robin however hung back, once again the Titans were playing host to mysterious arrivals. The sisters had skirted round the reasons for them being there, or more specifically, Nightstar had skirted round the reasons for them being there. Robin felt that she was hiding something, something important enough that the two sisters travelled through time for it. His expression became grimmer, he would find out their secret. He wouldn't be fooled twice.


	3. The Deformed Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter Three: The Deformed Princess

* * *

A few hours later, Robin stood in the training room. He had finished his daily workout, maintaining the fitness he needed for the Teen Titans battles, but during the whole exercise the Boy Wonder's mind had been turning over the arrival of the sisters, or twins he supposed.

Before Robin could interrogate them however, he needed all the information he could get about them, particularly Nightstar. She seemed to be the one holding back, and keeping her sister in check.

He pulled out his communicator and brought up Starfire's frequency, the girl herself answered a few seconds later, and although Robin never knew, Starfire's heart gave a small leap at the prospect of talking to him:

"Robin?"

"Hey Star, could you meet me in my study?"

"Certainly. I shall be in attendance soon."

Robin walked to his study which was just down the hall from the training room, and had just sat down when the door slid open again to admit Starfire. The alien girl smiled at him,

"You wished to see me Robin?"

"Yeah. Close the door, would you?"

Starfire obliged, and once the room was sealed, Robin spoke once more.

"Starfire, you know our two new guests?"

"Indeed."

"I think they're hiding something." Said Robin shortly. "And before I can find out what I need you to tell me whatever you have noticed about them."

"I have not observed them as I might an enemy, and Moonfire appears to be nothing but a normal Tamaranean female, although her skin is oddly the exact shade of the second moon of Tamaran. I suppose that was the reason for using the name."

"And Nightstar?"

"She is not a full Tamaranean. Did you notice her eye colour?"

"Blue."

"Yes, although full-blood normal Tamaraneans always have green eyes. Any other colour is considered a deformation, a symbol of inferiority. I have never agreed with this, but it is part of Tamaranean culture. Her skin is also paler than the typical shade, as her sister's is."

"That's something to think about. Anything else?"

"Robin, you understand that my name in Tamaranean is _Koriand'r_? That is because I descend from the royal family, the '_and'r_' is an indicator of bloodline. Their names are _Luand'r_ and _Mariand'r_. They are royal."

_Great. More complications. _Thought Robin, he was silent for a moment, until another thought struck him.

"Star, Blackfire doesn't have green eyes."

Starfire looked down, and spoke softly.

"There has always been speculation about the father of my sister. If it wasn't for the fact she is a powerful warrior she would possibly have been passed over as a recognised princess from an early age."

Robin glanced away, feeling awkward he had brought up such a sensitive subject. He was about to apologise when a huge crash sounded from somewhere within the tower. Both teens, grateful for the interruption, but wary of whatever had made it, immediately moved towards the source of the sound.

* * *

In the ops room chaos reigned. The oven was covered with bubbling, overflowing pots and pans, the microwave was a mere heap of sparks, the couch was overturned and a window was shattered. However when Robin entered the room with Starfire close behind him, he first saw something else. Two somethings to be precise.

Moonfire was hovering over the stove, watching the food catastrophe with happiness. As Robin glanced over, she scooped a large handful of some burnt glop and swallowed it quickly, apparently not minding the temperature.

Nightstar was crouched over the remnants of the microwave, she held a double handed axe of a silver blue metal and eyes were lit up with an internal fire. She was glaring at what was left of the machine and was tensed to fight.

"What's going on?" Starfire could hear the frustration and anger underneath the forced calmness of Robin's voice.

The couch twitched in response, and Beast Boy crawled out. His eyes were wide with shock, and he kept glancing at the two house-wreckers,

"Dude, Cy and me, well we took them here just to have dinner but, I, kinda accidentally put my extra spicy tofu casserole in the microwave for too long. It exploded, and she-" Beast Boy pointed at Nightstar. "-she went psycho and started destroying the microwave, and when Cy tried to stop her she…"

"She what?"

"She threw him out the window."

Robin took a deep breath, and walked up to the aggressive alien. She had her back to him, and didn't notice the Boy Wonder until he tapped her on the shoulder. Then she turned around and faced him, axe in hand. Robin stood his ground and spoke coldly and clearly,

"Look, I understand you might be new to Earth, but you don't attack things here unless they actually are trying to hurt you. And while you stay here you don't throw people out the window either."

Nightstar remained tense for a moment, then lowered her weapon. Her eyes were no longer filled with fire but instead were back to the blue colour Robin now knew was considered to be a deformity.

"I… apologise. It will not occur again."

Robin nodded, accepting her apology for the team. This would be a good chance to interrogate her, before the guards she kept around herself were completely up again. But he had to be careful how he did it, she was not an open enemy.

Then the Boy Wonder had an idea, one that she would not refuse if his impression of her character had been right.

"I'm going into combat practice, do you want to spar?"

The girl looked at him appraisingly, weighing up his offer,

"I would. Thank you."

Robin turned to leave, on his way out he spoke to Starfire and gestured at Moonfire as he spoke,

"Maybe you could talk to her?"

By that Robin meant, see what information you can get from her. Starfire understood and moved towards the food-fixed sister. Robin led Nightstar towards the training room, it was time to see what she could do.

They both entered the training room and faced each-other. The two black-haired brightly costumed teenagers looked eye to eye, or eye to mask. The fight was about to commence.


	4. Sparring and Mustard

Authors Note: Ok, a few things need to be straightened out, I know Nightstar has green eyes in The Kingdom/Kingdom Come, and here she has blue eyes, well basically all will become clear later in the story. I also know her name is Mar'i Grayson, not Mariand'r but I needed to name her something else. I mean, I don't think that the Titans could overlook that one. So, my apologies for all that character twisting. Anyway, thanks for reading this grossly extended note.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter Four: Sparring and Mustard

* * *

Before either attacked however, Robin held up a hand.

"This is only a sparring exercise. No weapons, just hand to hand."

"You think a human can overpower a Tamaranean? Hah, your species is so fragile, I could break your bones with one hit!" Nightstar scoffed, unstrapping her axe from her back as she spoke and placing it on the ground to the side.

Robin watched her coolly, if she was arrogant she might make herself weaker through not recognising threats.

"We'll see. In this exercise the object is to defeat your opponent without hurting them. I'm activating the countdown, begin anytime after the beep."

Five seconds later a loudmechanical shriekran through the hall.

* * *

Starfire approached Moonfire, the second girl was engrossed in eating the burnt sludge that coated the stovetop. Eventually she glanced up at Starfire, but did not cease shovelling the, for lack of a better word, food into her mouth as fast as possible. Starfire cleared her throat and spoke,

"Greetings! Although you seem much engaged in eating the substance of what I believe is tofu, meat sauce, and possibly mayonnaise, I must take this opportunity to inform you of Earthen dining customs.

When I first arrived from Tamaran, I was most confused, but earth etiquette indicates that food must often be transported to a piece of china, plastic or paper before consumption. Although this is not always the case and some things are consumed in the hand."

Moonfire paused in her eating, looking extremely confused. Finally she said,

"I am not sure I understand. Perhaps a demonstration would be possible? I am feeling the thirst somewhat."

Starfire's eyes lit up with joy.

* * *

The moment the sound ended, Nightstar took off and rushed towards Robin, stretching her arms in front of her so her body was streamlined and her flight faster.

Robin waited until the last possible moment then twisted his body to the right, delivering a kick to the girl's left side as she passed. The Tamaranean royal instinctively curled around the injury, but the distraction was enough for her to crash into the wall. A small cloud of dust was raised, but once it cleared Robin saw the apparently unharmed alien shaking her head to clear it.

Robin pressed his advantage, and before Nightstar could defend herself Robin had twisted her arms behind her back. Working on the assumption that there were similarities between human and Tamaranean physiques the Boy Wonder simultaneously pulled her arms to one side, the sudden stretch exposing the nerve cluster near the armpit.

But before Robin could administer a kick that would numb her left side, Nightstar's body gave a huge buck that dislodged the Boy Wonder. Apparently the extent of his skills had reached her, because her eyes filled with the inner fire that marked the summoning of inner strength in Tamaraneans, or even part Tamaraneans.

* * *

Starfire and Moonfire sat next to each other on the newly-righted couch, each one with a large glass of mustard in front of herself. Starfire looked across at her new friend, wondering what to ask her, finally she decided on a question:

"Are you acquainted with my future self?"

Moonfire choked on a mouthful of mustard, and answered carefully,

"I do not know you in the future."

"Oh, is the future a pleasant place?"

"Tamaran has been victorious in its wars for many years due to the alliance of the Vega system."

"Tamaran forms an alliance with the entire Vega system?"

"Of a sort, but please forgive me for not stating the details."

"Oh. You are in the royal monarchy though?"

"Yes. Both my sister and I."

"You are the heirs to the throne?"

Moonfire looked away,

"It is complex."

* * *

Nightstar stared at Robin from glowing eyes.

"You have skills. You have been trained."

"Yes."

"Despite your race, you are a good warrior." Nightstar spoke slowly, as if the fact was hard to process. "But so am I, I have defeated your kind before."

With that the alien royal launched in for another attack. She swung a mighty punch at Robin, who ducked and delivered a steel-toed boot into her abdomen. The impact didn't knock her off balance, but her next punch was much weaker, hitting Robin's shoulder with not enough force to incapacitate him.

Robin grabbed her arm and brought her in front of him, the position would hide him from counter attacks, and her vulnerable for as long as he could hold it.

"You've fought humans before?"

"Ones that would have killed me." Grunted Nightstar.

"And they're 'my type'?" Asked Robin.

"They were human." Said the girl dismissively, and drove an elbow into where Robin roughly was situated. It only hit the side of his ribcage, but the power spun the Boy Wonder the slightest bit, allowing her to escape.

* * *

Silence once again reigned in the ops room, both girls once again drinking their mustard. Starfire however doggedly continued the conversation,

"You and your sister are twins?"

"You mean we had the same birthing? Yes."

"I have never seen twins on Tamaran."

"We were the first recorded ones for over six hundred years. It was somewhat a surprise to our chosen k'norfka."

"Oh, who was your k'norfka?" Asked Starfire politely.

"Emperor Galfore, luckily our first few years of childhood were ones of relative peace, and he was able to fulfil the duties of a k'norfka."

"What happened to your parents?"

More silence filled the room, but it was eventually broken by Moonfire,

"That is more complex."

* * *

The fight across the building raged on. Nightstar used her strength whenever she could, but Robin was faster than her and managed to block or dodge nearly all of her attacks, landing his own when he could.

The balance of power wavered wildly, neither able to hold the other for long enough to win, or willing to lose. The stamina of both Teens was holding up, Robin realised that Nightstar had been under training before she arrived, but training for what? She also hadn't used starbolts at all he realised, even when she had destroyed the microwave she had used her axe. Robin dodged a kick and gripping her waist, threw her on her back on the ground.

Nightstar looked ready to attack again when another mechanical shriek filled the training room. Robin knew the sound and explained it to the confused alien,

"That signals the end of sparring time. You did well, where did you learn those moves?"

"The warlords of Okaraa, their techniques are studied on Tamaran by all those capable of learning. How are you so powerful? You are only part-human perhaps?"

Robin smiled wryly, "No, all human. I just learnt from the best. Are humans really different in the future?"

* * *

At that moment Starfire, trying to break the silence once more asked,

"But is the future very different?"

* * *

And both the sisters' faces were covered with expressions of bitterness and wariness as they answered,

"The future is very different."


	5. A Princess or a Soldier?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter Five: A Princess or a Soldier?

* * *

Robin walked down the corridor, considering what had happened in the fight. She said she had fought humans before, but hadn't found them difficult to defeat if her confidence at the beginning of the fight was anything to notice. But humans had tried to kill her, and she had never seen humans in any other clothes than military dress. 

His expression grew grimmer, he had no doubt that she was hiding something, but now he might be able to get a clue to what. For Robin had thought of this even before the fight had started, and his plan had been executed. In a utility belt pocket was one long black hair, taken from Nightstar, unnoticed, during sparring. A DNA test might shed some light on the secrets of the part Tamaranean.

Arriving at the lab, the door opened to reveal Cyborg and Starfire waiting for him. He had called ahead on the communicator as he needed both their knowledge for this. Briefly he outlined his idea to them, and gave the hair to Cyborg for analysis. Then Robin turned to Starfire, this would be hard to do, but necessary.

"Starfire, earlier you said that they were royal, and that they weren't typical Tamaraneans. Well, I need to know whether you think they could be Blackfire's daughters."

Starfire glanced away, but when she answered she looked straight into the mask that covered Robin's eyes,

"It is possible. Why would you need to know?"

"Blackfire swore revenge on you. It's possible she sent someone you wouldn't recognise or be wary of to attack you, if she couldn't reach you in the future. I just want to be careful." Robin spoke seriously.

"You know the first scan will only tell us what types of DNA are present, and whether there's a link between Starfire and Nightstar, but once we've got that I can check against the database." Cyborg interrupted. "It should be finished any second… now."

The machine beeped and the screen lit up with a revolving strand of DNA. A computer voice announced:

_DNA: analysed._

_Analysis: _

_Mother – **Tamaranean**_

_Father – **Human**_

_42 percent match to Teen Titan Starfire_

_Accurate to 99.996 percent_

Robin continued to frown. Nightstar, who despised humans and had fought them, was part human? And her mother was the origin of royal blood, and the family link to Starfire? That backed up his suspicion of Blackfire being her mother, but a human father? The more information he uncovered, the more complex it got.

Starfire stood in shock, looking at the screen. They were closely related to her, could they be her sister's daughters? Moonfire said they were raised on Tamaran, by Galfore. That would make sense, Blackfire was banished from Tamaran for life, but that would not extend to her children. And the percent of DNA link, it seemed right for an aunt, but something was nagging at the back of her mind, from a long-forgotten lesson.

But before the musings of any of the Titans could go any further, a sharp noise ran through the tower:

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

* * *

The Teen Titans were needed in the city once more. The teenagers quickly assembled in the ops room to see who and where the criminal was. The criminal's name was not listed, but the call had come from the dock. 

Robin knew that this situation should be handled with caution, their last anonymous call had signalled an enemy's return from the grave. The Boy Wonder turned to give the order to move out, but before he did, Robin's hidden eyes caught sight of the two Tamaraneans standing near the door, an expression of shy awkwardness on Moonfire's face, and a guarded glare on Nightstar's. He spoke to them quickly, the Titans standing behind him.

"We have to fight this criminal. You can come, but you're only to fight if you recognise them as the criminal you _must_ fight. Understand?"

Moonfire gave a quick 'Yes' and Nightstar gave a muttered affirmative. Robin nodded and spoke again:

"Titans Go!"

* * *

Robin drew up sharply on the R-cycle. The T-car, containing Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped right behind him, and in the sky the figures of Starfire, Nightstar and Moonfire could be seen exploiting their ability for flight. 

The causes of the alarm were clear. A group of balaclava-clad men were in the process of unloading the contents of a chemical transports truck into their own van. When they realised that the Titans had arrived, they dropped the insulated containers and drew out their weapons. One had a machine-gun, but the rest were armed with what looked like short metal poles.

However the Titans soon learnt their use when the thugs open a hail of electrical pulses and bullets on them.

"Titans Go!" Robin judged the dangers even as he unleashed a handful of freeze discs that took out the gun, leaving only non-fatal weapons for the Titans. He noticed that the two sisters were staying high in the sky, apparently this was not their fight.

Cyborg unleashed two short sonic blasts that knocked a couple gang members off their feet, smiling grimly he turned towards the others. Beast Boy dodged dangers as a hummingbird, but the minute he was close enough a growling grizzly bear clubbed thugs left and right.

Raven focused her willpower and the criminals were suddenly beset with creeping tendrils of negative energy that bound them tightly, a second effort of the empath sent a mental strike at the thugs that sent them into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

Starfire summoned the righteous fury that fuelled her starbolts, thinking of the damage these men could do if they were not stopped. She took one hit of electricity, but her alien strength withstood it, and the unlucky gang member was hit by a barrage of green energy. Starfire pinned one last thug, and the gang was down. The Titans were victorious once more.

"Right. Well done everyone." Robin said, cracking a small smile.

"First one back at the Tower picks movie!" Called Cyborg, already sprinting for the T-car.

The Titans followed him, each racing for the prize, except for Raven who proceeded at her own pace with dignity, the prize having no value to her. Knowing that they would be occupied long enough for her to have some peace was enough.

Glancing over his shoulder, Robin saw that the sisters had retreated to high in the sky, but as he watched they started moving again. He let it go and focussed on overtaking Cyborg.

* * *

Up in the air meanwhile, a verbal fight had occurred between the two aliens. 

"You see? They show compassion, sister surely you see that-" Moonfire started.

"I see nothing but what I have to do. They showed weakness." Nightstar's eyes flashed and her mouth was pursed.

"They had mercy, but the humans will still receive justice." Moonfire countered, her green eyes searching for something in her sister's icy orbs.

"And we are here for justice too. I hope you have not forgotten why."

"But we must learn and show mercy. Even if you don't want to, I will."

With that Moonfire sped away towards the Titans Tower. Nightstar stayed there for a moment, shocked. Then she chased after her sister. Her decision had been made long ago.


	6. Fatherhood and Sisterhood

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter Six: Fatherhood and Sisterhood

* * *

Cyborg stood in utter horror as his eyes fixed on the sight in front of him. He had not been prepared for this eventuality, and his brain had practically shut down at the confrontation. 

For there, in front of the TV, clutching a movie and with a grin wider than his face was Beast Boy. Beast Boy had beaten him back to the Tower. And had got rights to choosing the movie. Beast Boy called to the rest of the Titans who had arrived behind Cyborg, their faces also showing shock.

"Come one, come all. We are watching Wicked Scary, marathon style!"

_Ah well, maybe it wouldn't be too bad._ Cyborg thought, cautiously approaching the couch.

"With nachos and tofu dip!"

Cyborg blanched as the concoction was thrust under his nose. But then salvation came. A small panel on his arm lit up, showing the words:

_DNA results concluded._

Cyborg ran out of the room, his desire to get away from the Tofu meaning that he arrived at the lab in record time. Quickly he picked up the results and cast his eye over them:

_DNA analysis of Nightstar:_

_Mother-_**uncertain**

_Error concerning alien DNA_

_Father- _**Red-X**

_Accurate to 99.997 percent_

Apart from some technical entry dates that was it. Red-X was the father. Their enemy was the father of their guests. And Robin…

"Cyborg?"

The mechanical man whirled around to see Robin himself standing at the door. The Boy Wonder continued:

"You've got the results? Can I see them?"

Cyborg hesitated, and then handed over the paper. Robin read it quickly, but after a few seconds his gloved hands tightened on the paper.

"These are definitely hers?"

"Yeah."

"Excuse me." Robin turned around and exited the room, leaving the paper on a table top.

Cyborg sighed and returned to the movie. Things had gone from bad to worse.

* * *

Robin sat on the Tower roof, thinking hard. Nightstar and Moonfire were the children of Red-X and Blackfire, he was almost certain of that, two people who the Titans had fought at one time or another. But Red-X had always been a grey patch, who stole but who had helped them twice in the past. A guy on no-one's side but his own.

But did Nightstar even know who he was? She had to transfer English when she got to Earth, unless Red-X had learnt Tamaranean, and it seemed unlikely, she had never spoken to him before.

But Robin's musings were ended when two streaks sped towards the Tower. The first was green, the second blue. Recognising that the sisters were approaching, Robin shifted position so he could see them, but was himself hidden from view.

They were coming faster than they should. As Moonfire's streak was nearly there, Nightstar's put on a burst of speed and collided with it. The two crashed down on the roof of the tower, not too far from where Robin was.

Nightstar was holding her sister's arms behind Moonfire's back, and they were involved in their conversation. Moonfire's voice was filled with pleading:

"But sister they must know! If they don't…"

"Then they will not try to stop me."

"Mari, you are not intending to…"

"I will stop him sister! Do you think I have another choice? These people do not deserve to die! Even if they are human!"

"Do you not see who you must stop? I have seen how it is-"

"No! That is not possible! Sister, you will return, you may be needed there, and you are not needed here! You will go or…" Nightstar clenched her fists.

"You will what?" Asked Moonfire, her fingers also balling into fists.

Nightstar didn't answer immediately, but a blue orb formed around her hands. Quietly she addressed her sister:

"I will make you."

Moonfire's eyes widened, but she also began to form a starbolt. Robin frowned, they had not revealed this ability earlier, what else were they hiding? But it made sense that Blackfire's daughters would have that power. He focussed on the conversation again.

Nightstar waved a hand infused with energy over the belt buckle resting on her waist. It glowed for a moment or two, then a burst of light was emitted. A few feet away, behind Moonfire a black circle edged with pure white light was formed. Robin recognised it as a wormhole. A portal to the future!

Moonfire looked behind her and gasped. A new desperation filled her voice:

"Sister do not do this! I will not let you!"

Nightstar didn't reply but lunged at her sister. Moonfire unleashed a starbolt, turning her face so she wouldn't see it hitting her twin. But Nightstar, using reflexes that Robin knew had to be trained for to achieve, ducked and fired her own. It hit Moonfire square on the chest, knocking the girl over. Robin decided to stop this, wanting to know what was going on wasn't worth letting someone get hurt.

But before the Boy Wonder could interrupt, Nightstar picked up her sister's unconscious form and gently let her drop through the portal. A moment before she released her, the half-breed whispered softly,

"I will save them _Luand'r_, for our mother I will save them."

Then Moonfire disappeared through the wafer thin portal, and a split second later the portal itself vanished. Nightstar sighed and rubbed her temple, wincing when her hand came into contact with her face. But Robin wouldn't let her escape like that, she owed him answers.

"I don't know who you're trying to save, but you'd better start trying to save yourself by telling me what's going on."

Nightstar whirled around holding her hands in a position ready for combat. Robin saw that the skin was reddened and looked sore, but that she was ignoring it. When she spoke her voice had more emotion than he had heard from the alien girl before,

"My sister will be safer in our time. Our people love her and may need her, Tamaran may need her."

"I don't care about that. What are you planning?"

"To defeat an enemy, and save lives. I never lied about that."

"You've hidden things from us from the start. I'm giving you one chance. If you want our trust, tell me what's going on."

Nightstar's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed, she walked slowly and deliberately towards Robin, when they were only a few inches apart she spoke quietly with a malicious smile across her face,

"Why do you cover your eyes? You do not let others see your emotions, you make them adapt to you. You decide when to let others know what you think, sometimes you never tell them. But my mask is there as well, and I will not remove it for you."

Robin scowled, his hands curling into fists inside his gloves,

"Then I can't trust you."

Nightstar examined the damaged skin on her hands, she murmured almost to herself,

"No-one ever does."


	7. In the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter Seven: In the Past

* * *

Robin walked through the hall. He had decided that he had to find out what was going on before someone got hurt. Nightstar was bordering on insane with the mask talk, but could he really seem like that to an outsider? No, he knew that Raven and Cyborg at least would tell him if he was getting out of line. Possibly painfully. 

The Boy Wonder was in fact bound for the empath's room. He needed Raven for what he planned, and he just hoped she agreed. Knocking on the door, it soon slid open a few inches and Raven looked out, showing some irritation at the interruption. Robin spoke seriously,

"Raven can I come in? I need to talk to you." Once inside Robin was surprised to see Starfire, who waved cheerfully at him.

"We were meditating." Explained Raven.

"Well, I need you to try to get into Nightstar's mind. She's hiding something, and it's more serious than I thought. You know she just threw her sister into a time portal?"

Starfire gasped, her hands covering her face and Raven raised an eyebrow, but her monotone was as normal,

"Fine. I assume you want to be in there with me?"

"Yes."

"If we're going into her mind, we'll need Starfire. I can't translate Tamaranean language in memories, but Starfire's mental presence should do it."

Starfire nodded, agreeing to the plan, but turned to Robin quickly,

"Please friend Robin? You saw Nightstar force Moonfire into a wormhole?"

"Yes, and they have starbolts. Something else we didn't know."

"And more reason to start now." Said Raven, seating herself cross-legged and extending her hands out to the Titans. "This is easier if I have flesh contact. Gloves off Robin."

Robin shot her a glare, but removed one of his forest green gloves, and took the empath's grey hand. On Raven's other side, Starfire took the partner. Raven closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

"Azerath Metrion _Zinthos_."

* * *

Robin blacked out for a while, when the world focussed he, Raven and Starfire were all standing in an area of total darkness. 

"Where is this?" Asked Starfire.

"An area of transition. If we're lucky, Nightstar won't notice our presence-"

Raven was cut off as blue flame shot up from everywhere, and a voice screeched:

"No! Get out of my mind!"

Raven focused and her soul-self reared up. Robin blacked out again. However when he came too, Raven was gone, and Starfire and he were in a huge purple corridor. Raven's voice suddenly echoed in his mind:

_Robin I'm having to act as a bridge. You can keep going but I can't. Nightstar's fighting my power. Don't take too long._

Then the sensation ended and Robin looked across at Starfire:

"Let's get going."

* * *

Starfire and Robin walked down the corridor, followinga purple dressed Tamaranean, the girl hurried into a room, but once in there bowed down low to the hulking figure of a man inside. The male turned around and Starfire gasped, it was Galfore, crowned as an emperor, but his face was more lined than when the Titans had last seen him, and he looked wearier. 

"You brought it?" He asked the girl.

"Yes Grand Ruler. I brought two, but is it true? Is one really…"

"Yes. She shows the characteristics of her mixed blood. But we do not yet know whether it has affected her, until we do, speak of it to no-one. Understand?"

"Yes Grand Ruler." The girl took out a small packet from her waist pouch and handed it to Galfore before exiting.

Galfore approached a circular crib. The two Titans followed and saw inside two tiny infants. One had green eyes and a red fluff of hair, the other had blue eyes and black fluff. Galfore opened the package, and drew out a small ball. The ball changed colour showing beautiful shades of purple, orange, green, red, blue, and many others.

"_He is testing them for flight. The toy initiates joy needed for flight_." Explained Starfire

He waved it in front of the red haired baby's face, the child reached out but could not touch it. Watching the colours she gurgled happily and her tiny body hovered above the crib, just high enough for her to reach her prize. Galfore relinquished the toy, smiling at the Tamaranean.

Reaching once more into the packet he drew out another ball and waved it at the black-haired babe, who watched it with interest. But the infant did not reach for the toy, or rise in flight. Galfore continued for a while, then sighed and spoke to the grounded child:

"So another flightless princess is born. We must hope you turn out better than our last one."

"_Blackfire was born flightless. She gained the ability later_." Starfire commented.

Galfore reached down and stroked the cheek of the baby, who smiled toothlessly in reply. When Galfore removed his finger from the crib, Nightstar reached out after it and still smiling, rose above the crib. Galfore's battered face broke out in relief, and he called in the girl who had brought the toys.

"Fiera, they both have the gift of flight. Tamaran has two new princesses today. Let the news be heard."

* * *

The room blurred, when it focussed again Starfire and Robin were standing outside with a group of children in front of them. The youngsters looked about three years ago, and foremost were the twins. Like all the children, they were dressed in lavender clothes, with crowns marking their heritage. Moonfire looked worried, but Nightstar looked furious, 

"You take that back! I'm as strong as anyone of you."

"It's true. You're de-formed." Said a brown haired boy, slowly using the memorised syllables.

"Galfore said my eyes might change, and I can still fly!" Countered Nightstar desperately.

"Galfore's your k'norfka. He doesn't count." Muttered the boy, looking a bit nervous at the mention of the Grand Ruler.

"I'll prove it! Tell me what to do Yvak!"

Yvak pondered over it for a moment, then smiled, "Defeat a plutflik. I dare you."

"_Oh! That is ridiculous! Only an older child should attempt to defeat one of those creatures, and then supervised_." Exclaimed Starfire.

But Nightstar had not refused the dare, instead she stood still, her tiny face furrowed in thought.

"Alright. But I get a weapon?"

"Fine. But not something really big."

"Mari! Please do not do this!" Begged Moonfire, tugging at her sister's hand. "Mother would not be pleased if you are injured!"

_They were in contact with their mother?_ Thought Robin.

Nightstar let go of her twin and took off, Starfire carried Robin and the two followed the girl. She landed on a balcony and entered a deep pink decorated room. Glancing around she moved quickly to a gold vanity table and rifled through the drawers on the side. Eventually she found a small silk pouch and eagerly emptied the contents onto the floor.

The two Teen Titans gasped, shock overriding their minds for a moment. For there on the floor was a battered birdarang.


	8. Mother

Authors Note: I do realise that this plot is getting very complex, but once I've finished with major plot twists I will explain it further. One big one is sorted out his chapter, so read on and enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter Eight: Mother

* * *

Nightstar reached down and plucked the weapon from the floor. Carefully her tiny hands pressed the trigger button, and two blades sprang out at either side. The three-year old sliced a small piece of a nearby curtain off at the corner, satisfied the blades were sharp, she collapsed them and tucked the birdarang into the belt at her waist.

"_Robin how could she of-_" Starfire started, but was cut off as a crash from an adjoining room spooked Nightstar who took off. The two Titans followed her, and soon found themselves in a patch of Tamaranean wilderness, with a cave mouth nearby.

The group of children was there, and as Nightstar landed, it was obvious that Moonfire was being restrained from going for help by a couple of the boys. Nightstar approached Yvak, her tiny face determined under the crown.

"I've got this, it's an Earth weapon."

"What does it do?" Asked the boy suspiciously.

"It's like a type of knife. Took it from mother's room. She didn't even notice."

_Their mother was on Tamaran? But Blackfire was…_ Thought Robin, but Yvak started speaking again.

"Whatever. The plutflik's in there." He indicated the cave. "You're going to back out aren't you?"

"Only with it defeated." Muttered the kid. The girl began to walk into the cave. The two Teen Titans followed, Starfire entwined her hand in Robin's nervously, and Robin didn't shake her off.

A giant shadow unfolded near the back of a cave. The creature was a huge mass of tentacles, with a goo-oozing centre and one pure black eye perched over the goo mass. Nightstar gasped, as did Starfire.

"_That is not a plutflik! That is a venomous hierda, they pursue a prey until they catch it or are killed_!" The alien princess clutching the Boy Wonder's side cried.

Nightstar stood deadly still, but the creature had seen her and the hierda sent its tentacles lashing out to catch its next meal. The child dodged desperately, but one caught her ankle and started dragging the fighting Tamaranean towards the goo.

Nightstar turned in mid-air, grabbing her one weapon she triggered the blades and threw the birdarang at the base of the tentacle holding her. Robin was surprised, her throw was good for a kid. The blades cut through the creature's limb, and the newly freed Nightstar was able to catch it on the return flight, albeit not with much grace.

Now the Boy Wonder was suspicious, he had a horrible nagging feeling that something was going on. _No, Red X could have taught someone else to use my gadgets, and they could have taught her. Blackfire could have taught her. Or she could have just practised._

But the _hierda_ was determined not to let her escape. Another tentacle bound the three year old so she could not move and before the Tamaranean could use her strength, sucked her back to its goo-mouth and absorbed her body in less than two seconds.

For a terrible moment nothing happened, then the creature suddenly started convulsing and to the disgust of the Titans it split open to reveal a goo-drenched Nightstar, holding the birdarang she had used to hack her way out. The tentacles flailed for a moment, then the _hierda_ stopped moving as life left it.

"_The poor girl. It is wrong for any child to have to do that_." Starfire buried her face into Robin's shoulder, her voice filled with grief and compassion.

The Boy Wonder, despite his concentration on the scene, nevertheless hesitantly stroked the back of the alien's head to soothe her. He heartily agreed, but this was hardly the time or place to tell Starfire the other reason he was happy to comfort her.

The three year old frantically started scraping the goo off her skin, it was reddened underneath, apparently the creature used it to digest its food. After a while most of the residue was gone and Nightstar flew out of the cave, landing in front of Yvak and company.

"You won?"

"It was a _hierda's_ cave you sent me into. If you ever try to trick me like that again, I'll hurt you like I did that monster. With this." She brandished the birdarang, now even more battered. "My mother stole it, and even _she's_ careful with it."

_So Blackfire stole my weapons? I guess she'd be likely to try that. _Thought Robin. _Nightstar had a really bad childhood, but maybe that's what pushed her over the edge._

* * *

The scene blurred, and when it came into focus again, a huge room filled with Tamaraneans was there. Galfore was prominent, but hundreds of purple-dressed courtiers were all present, waiting for something. The air seemed to be filled with tension.

Moonfire and Nightstar, looking about eleven or twelve each stood in front of Galfore, who held a crown in his hands in addition to the one on his head.

"Today we gather to recognise the two claimants for the heirship to the throne of Tamaran. Their claim is through blood of the _and'r_ dynasty, and cannot and will not be denied. Step forward those of royal blood!"

The two girls stepped forward.

"I Galfore, Emperor and Grand Ruler of Tamaran, do see the two princesses today. My heir is chosen. Step forward…. Moonfire."

Nightstar looked down as Moonfire took two paces forward and was crowned with the larger tiara of the heir. Galfore smiled at the red-head, and spoke again.

"However, Nightstar, you are deemed as second-in-line to the throne. And, in light of the recent victory against the raiding parties of humans, are recognised as heir to the commandership of the army of Tamaran, and you will be trained by General Ph'yzzon for this responsibility. My blessing as your Emperor and k'norfka on you both."

* * *

Nightstar was now following a tall, white-haired Tamaranean down a corridor. Unlike the palace, it was bare rock, and the girl looked nervous. She was dressed in the armour and black clothes that Blackfire had always worn, she was otherwise unchanged from the last memory.

Eventually the two reached a huge room, dimly lit by glowing spheres. The man paused and Nightstar stood uncertainly behind him. Then he spoke,

"While you are under my training, your birth does not matter. I will not be easy on you because of it. If you are ever to be responsible for the lives of our warriors, you must forget who you are, and only remember what you are. A soldier, but also a negotiator, organiser and everything else needed in your role.

But to command the armies, you must be a good enough fighter to command the respect of your men. With your blood and eyes, you must be the best fighter they've ever seen. And you must never show weakness or cowardice in front of anyone outside this room. That is not what you are, and for doing this there will be no reward. Understand?"

"Yes General Ph'yzzon."

"I doubt it. You've studied basic fighting techniques?"

"Yes."

"Well, now you learn about the warlords of Okaara. Do you know what their first rule is?"

"No."

The man moved with incredible swiftness, delivering a punch that threw the girl into the wall behind her.

"Never let your guard down." He rolled back his shoulders. "I will hit you thirty times, for every one you block or avoid, you get one less bruise. Begin."

* * *

The room blurred once again, but this time the same chamber appeared. Nightstar looked slightly older, about thirteen, and had two bruises visible on the exposed skin of her hands and face. Her hair was now in the familiar ponytail. She was shaking in fury as Ph'yzzon spoke.

"A whole year, and you are still worthless, I still deliver bruises each time we train. It is undoubtedly the mix of blood that does it. Your mother did not choose a good species to mate with, maybe that's what drove her insane…"

"NO!" Nightstar barked the word and her eyes suddenly lit up as a starbolt flew from her fist. Ph'yzzon was hit square in the chest and was pushed over with the force of the energy burst.

Nightstar looked in horror at her own hand, the skin was blistered and raw. Ph'yzzon got up and brushed off his armour, holding up a hand in a sign of peace to the girl.

"Calm down trainee. Nightstar, when was the last time you saw your sister?"

The alien looked confused, but answered her master automatically.

"Two months tomorrow General."

"I'm sorry I had to do that. Did you know that ten days ago your sister discovered the ability for starbolts? I did not know whether you had the ability, so I tested you. The righteous fury you felt triggers them."

"I have starbolts, like my mother, like my aunt." Muttered Nightstar. "Blue to match my eyes. With these I could defeat him. I know I could."

"Defeat who?" Asked the general.

Nightstar looked up quickly, "No-one. Can we continue training?"

* * *

Finally the scene shifted to show Nightstar, dressed in her mock-Robin outfit. She was standing outside a large door, which opened to allow Moonfire to exit. The girl shook her head, and Nightstar hesitated but then pushed past her sister into the room. It was the same room Nightstar had taken the birdarang from as a child, eerily it was completely unchanged, right down to the damaged curtain.

Inside a figure could be seen, covered with a full length purple cloak. It did not move or acknowledge the entrance of the girl.

"Mother. We are leaving, I… am just here to say goodbye."

_That's her mother?_ Thought Robin.

"Goodbye." Nightstar waited for her mother to reply, but when she did not the warrior burst out. "Please mother tell me who he is. I will stop him from hurting you, just speak! Please."

The figure did nothing.

"Am I like him? Is that why you never look at me? Can't you bear to see the father of your child? I'm not him! Please just let me stop him! Then the war would never happen, billions of lives would be saved! Please mother."

The figure did not turn around, but hunched over and mumbled something. Nightstar looked ready to cry, but instead strode over to the cloaked woman and pulled the hood down roughly, exposing the head of her mother.

And Robin and Starfire saw for a split second, before they were thrown out by the end of the mental contact, a pair of deep green eyes, with long red hair streaming like silk around her face, and they saw the mother of Red-X's children. Starfire.


	9. Bad Timing

Authors Note: Nightstar is Starfire's daughter, and the DNA test indicated Red-X as the father. Wow, eight chapters of plot twists condensed into one sentence. And _gend'an_ is the comic Starfire's word for a true love.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter Nine: Bad Timing

* * *

The blackness ended and Starfire found herself back in Raven's room. She was their mother. She would have children by a criminal. She would neglect her children. The internal joy that fuelled her was put out and she sat staring blankly at the opposite wall, face devoid of emotion.

She didn't see Robin try to comfort her, she didn't see him shout at Raven what had happened, and she didn't see Raven push him out of the room. The only thing the alien saw was the pain her daughter had gone through, and her own face staring out of empty eyes at Nightstar.

* * *

Outside Robin punched the wall in fury, Starfire was having Red-X's children? She would never want to! That bastard must have raped her or something, and he hadn't stopped him! But he wouldn't fail now. The Boy Wonder stalked off in search for their visitor. He would stop Nightstar if it killed him.

* * *

Raven faced her friend, wondering how she could ever help her. While Starfire stared blankly ahead, the empath sat next to her and hesitantly placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder. When the alien didn't shrug her off Raven spoke.

"Starfire, I need you to tell me what you saw. You need to shed the burden, or you'll be crushed."

"I will be a mother of a man I don't love's children. I will go insane. I will neglect my daughters. I will not protect them, they will be exposed to every bad thing on Tamaran. It will go to the point where my own daughter claims she doesn't know me."

"Starfire, you've changed the future before. This is a warning, but you don't have to do that."

"I will fail. I have failed Raven. Nightstar and Moonfire have already gone through this. They know me as a terrible mother. _Luand'r_. That was _my_ mother's name, I always hoped to have a daughter named that. But my daughters, I have already failed them."

"Starfire, you haven't failed them. You haven't even conceived them. You have a chance to save whoever your future children are from this. Nightstar and Moonfire have coped with it. They aren't your daughters yet, just genetic links from a different world. Starfire I promise you will never become like that."

Starfire didn't reply.

"Trust me, I know about how something you're told about yourself can be wrong."

Starfire's eyes filled with tears, but they were tears of relief that brought comfort. She collapsed sobbing on Raven.

"Thank you."

* * *

Robin reached the roof door, as he opened it, instinct made him duck, so the blue starbolt that would have knocked him out merely scorched part of the wall. Moving quickly he avoided two more and shouted to the hovering attacker:

"What are you doing here? What are you planning? And don't give me that crud about your help being chronicled, why are you really here?"

"You went inside my mind! You rifled through my memories! You saw what I've gone through because of her don't you? She never hugged me or said she loved me in my whole life! I was nearly killed in the tests I had to take because of the stinking human blood in me, it weakened me in the eyes of the people. Your whole race is corrupted, and I'm still trying to save you!"

She let off a barrage of starbolts at the Boy Wonder, who dodged neatly and threw a couple freeze discs at her. Nightstar twisted in mid-air to dodge the first, and a starbolt infused fist destroyed the second, vaporising the ice agent instantly.

"You don't even know who your father is do you? He was a criminal, is a criminal! He's a thief in this city, and Starfire would never willingly have his kids! Don't you see how hurt she would be if he-"

Robin spun his staff to deflect the next energy blasts, and threw two razor bladed birdarangs at her. She destroyed one before it hit her, but the other nicked off her armour, causing the glowing eyes to be filled with even more fury.

"If he raped her? Do you really think that's what drove her insane? It was the blood on her hands that did it, the war she started! I don't know who my father is, but I always knew what he was. I don't want to kill anyone, but I am willing to if-"

She got no further as a net wrapped round her and pulled her to the ground. Robin walked over to her, he was glad he had brought the one made out of the material that neutralised starbolts. He roughly hefted the weakened alien over his shoulder and started carrying her to the jail cell, there was no way he was letting her go.

* * *

Raven held Starfire as she cried, but eventually Starfire spoke, her voice quiet.

"I always hoped for a daughter, but I guess I thought it would be the child of a man I loved."

"One day you might have that child, perhaps you were thinking of a certain Boy Wonder?" Raven replied.

"Robin? I never have seriously thought about it, but I believe that he might pass out if I asked him to be my _gend'an_!" She giggled.

* * *

After depositing Nightstar in the secure room and sealing it off, Robin walked back up to Raven's room. Hesitantly he reached out to knock then paused. Behind the door he could hear traces of the conversation.

"…._daughter….child…..love_…." Starfire's voice downcast, but thoughtful

"_One day……. Boy Wonder?_" Raven's monotone was easy to recognise

"_Robin? I…. gend'an_!" A giggle.

Before Robin could listen any longer however, the alarm sounded.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Robin and the rest of the Titans arrived at the ops room. Robin was slightly surprised to see Starfire was joining them, but decided not to ask. Cyborg and Beast Boy had been playing video games again, so they were already there, and looked serious about what they had seen. Robin read the statistics quickly, and his mouth settled in a grim line. It was a call from a chemical plant, and it was Red-X.


	10. Too Late

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter Ten: Too Late

Authors Note: Any guesses on the DNA analysis? You'll find out soon enough though.

* * *

The chemicals plant was a subdivision of Wayne Enterprises, and was also the site of many technological and chemical developments. A perfect spot for the artificially accelerated thief to strike. 

The Teen Titans moved carefully through the building, each ready to attack in a split second. A shadow flickered in a corner, and they gave chase. A few seconds later their opponent was revealed as he ran through a beam of light.

The black ragged edged cape was the same, as was the bodysuit and mask, but the belt had one crucial difference. It was glowing faintly red, which Robin recognised was the signal for maximum power potential, as well as maximum danger from the xenothium core. Even when he had been Red-X Robin had never used more than a quarter power, the anti-hero was a lot more dangerous now.

_But I already knew that_. Thought the Boy Wonder bitterly.

The Titans attacked and Red-X returned the favour. A handful of explosives were blocked by the shields hastily thrown up by Raven, and Cyborg pressed the advantage by quickly issuing blasts of sonic power at the thief. Unfortunately Red-X's reflexes were faster and the boy sprang back and forward, avoiding each attack.

Then pressing the button on his belt Red-X appeared right in front of Cyborg, his right palm glowed as he pressed it on the front of Cyborg's chest, a split second later a burst of xenothium fuelled power sent the mechanical man hurtling across the room.

Raven caught her friend with negative energy, unfortunately the momentary lowering of her guard meant that a powerful electric shock was administered by the criminal who appeared behind her in a flash, only to disappear once more. When the thief rematerialised a snarling leopard leapt at him, Red-X turned and quickly slashed with the combat blades built into the wrists of his suit.

The red blade grazed the leopard's thigh, Beast Boy, distracted by the pain reverted back to human form, clutching the bleeding wound, his face scrunched up in pain. He was an easy target for the elastic restraint that pinned the changeling to the floor a moment later.

A bolt of green energy almost knocked him off his feet a few seconds later as Starfire summoned the strength she needed. Her flight was shaky, and the girl was reduced to hovering a few feet off the ground. The normally vibrant green eyes were dead of emotion, and her arms shook with fear and anger as she aimed at the man who would father her children.

But Red-X didn't wait, and before Starfire could force another attack she was tackled to the ground, where the thief clapped a quick restraint around her wrists. Face down on the ground the alien princess heard the mechanized voice whisper in her ear,

"Later cutie."

Starfire didn't reply, but shivered and drew further inside herself.

Red-X turned around to try to leave but before he could move a steel-soled boot hit him in the face. The thief was thrown roughly to the side, but before Robin could continue to attack the boy rolled to the side and jumped back onto his feet. The Boy Wonder made a vicious swipe with the bo-staff, fuelled with fury the blow would knock the thief unconscious if it connected with his head.

Red-X however dematerialised just long enough to allow the blow to pass, then he quickly fired a band that tightened around Robin's legs, tripping the hero over. Robin quickly slit the restraint with a birdarang blade, but by then Red-X was gone, with only a flicker of shadow showing which way he had fled. Robin was ready to give chase but a small hand stopped him.

"Robin, please do not chase him. He is too powerful now, for any of us, no matter what we do." Starfire shook as she spoke.

"Don't you realise what he's going to do? I have to stop him Starfire." The alien didn't reply, instead she sat down suddenly on the floor curling up into a tight ball.

"Robin, listen to her. You're injured like the rest of us, stay here." Raven said, carefully applying a healing aura to Beast Boy's leg. Cyborg was kneeling over Starfire, who had managed to sit up, her eyes still dead.

"No. I'm going after him."

With that Robin ran after the thief. After a minute or so he caught sight of the black clothed anti-hero leaning against a pillar on the top of a pile of crates, watching the Boy Wonder with amusement. He flicked two fingers in a mock salute at Robin, then turned and jumped onto the next stack of boxes. Robin leapt quickly after him, gaining speed and altitude. The chase was on.

Red-X landed lightly on a crate, only to spring off again. In mid air he twisted and threw a handful of shurikens at Robin, who flipped to avoid them and continued his pursuit.

"Come on kid, it's not like I'm trying to blow up your tower. I've hardly been in your precious city for months."

"You're still a criminal X. And you are going to pay, I will stop you!"

Red-X paused for a moment on a beam, ducking to avoid a birdarang,

"Geez chuckles. I'm not the one you're supposed to obsess over, remember? Your alien friend won't be happy."

"You stay away from her!"

"Suddenly so protective? More so than usual anyways. What got your tights in a twist kid? Even you're normally more fun than this."

Although his face was masked, Robin could sense the grin through Red-X's voice,

"Another time then Robin. It's been too long since you saw this suit." Still slightly confused at the hatred he had seen in the hero, Red-X pressed the button on his belt and disappeared into thin air, leaving behind a very frustrated Boy Wonder.

* * *

Back at the tower no-one spoke. Beast Boy and Cyborg went to the medical wing to patch up the wound on Beast Boy's leg, and Starfire had locked herself in her room, Raven was in there with her, and quiet sobs could be heard through the door. Robin had gone straight to his office, searching every file they had on Red-X. There had to be something. 

Hours passed. Starfire fell asleep and Raven returned to her own bed for the night. Cyborg initiated lockdown and Beast Boy for once kept quiet. Robin kept working. Some time after three in the morning, a quiet knock disturbed him, turning around he saw the door slide open to reveal Starfire. Her eyes were slightly red-rimmed, from crying or lack of sleep he didn't know, but they were filled with a quiet resolve, and she seemed to be blessed with a deep calm.

"You are looking for the Red-X?"

"Yes. I'll find him."

"Robin, I must tell you something. I must ask you not… to stop what he will do to me."

"WHAT? Starfire, I don't think you understand, he's going to rape you if we don't stop him."

"And I will never become pregnant, and my children, in the future, will never be born. I will have killed them Robin, I cannot do that, no matter how much it hurts me."

"You're asking me to stand aside."

"Yes, but please understand Robin. I do not want this, I want to escape very badly, but I must do what is right."

"Letting him-"

"Yes. But Robin, I have another reason for not wanting to have daughters by him. It may be somewhat foolish, but I have feelings for another on this planet."

Robin became very uncomfortable, this couldn't possibly mean that she-

Starfire looked down, when she spoke sadness was audible in every syllable.

"You Robin. I am sad that I did not tell you when I could have acted on it, it does not really matter now. Goodnight."

* * *

Across the tower, Cyborg was checking the systems of the tower once more before lockdown was complete. On the desk was a sheet of paper, the mechanical man recognised it as the DNA analysis that had brought so much sadness to his friends. A small set of numbers caught his eye, and frantically he re-read the paper. 

"No…" He gasped.


	11. Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 11: Father

* * *

Authors Note: Apologies for fewer updates, I'm taking my GCSEs.

* * *

Cyborg ran flat out across the tower. They had to know this at once, there was no reason for him to stop-

BEEP - _BEEP_- BEEP – _BEEP_ – BEEP – _BEEP_ – BEEP – _BEEP_ – BEEP

-except that. The two toned alarm meant only one thing, security at the Tower had been breached.

But this wasn't a hostile security breach. This was a notice that someone had broken out. On every communicator a flashing red dot lit where their prisoner had left. Sure enough, the wall of Nightstar's cell was gone, the girl herself a small blue streak over the city.

* * *

Searching the city for her wasn't hard. Robin sped down a road on the R-cycle, quick glances searching every angle for their escapee. Passing an alleyway he caught sight of a scuffle and a flash of blue light. 

Wrenching the bike around in a u-turn, the Boy Wonder found Nightstar holding a thug by the throat, a starbolt lit fist threateningly close to his face. Robin pressed the back-up button on his communicator, transmitting his co-ordinates to the other Titans.

"Where is he?" Spat out the girl.

"I swear I don't know! He never comes here no more! The only ones who know anything about him are the Titans!"

"Well they aren't much use."

"We're better than you might think." Said Robin, who had gotten off the bike. Behind him the rest of the team had arrived, each one ready to fight. Nightstar muttered under her breath, then turned tail and fled the alleyway.

"_Zarbnarfs!_"

* * *

The Titans gave chase, Starfire holding Robin, and Cyborg riding on the pterodactyl that was Beast Boy. Nightstar twisted left and right trying to avoid her jailers, but the Titans worked efficiently as a team and eventually surrounded her over the roof of a skyscraper. 

Nightstar finally halted and faced her pursuers. Starfire let Robin down on the roof, and Beast Boy dropped Cyborg slightly less carefully behind him.

Don't you understand? I'm taking him to Tamaran to stand for his crimes! He does not deserve anything else but the highest penalty!"

"That doesn't matter. He has _not_ committed it yet." Raven monotoned. "We can't let you take him."

"You won't stop me! I trained for years for this, I will not be denied."

"And we're the Teen Titans. We do what's right, we don't pursue revenge for a crime by someone who is innocent at this time. And if you don't stop right now Nightstar, we'll take you down."

"I was prepared to fight my father when I came here. I'm prepared to fight my mother's friends as well."

With that a familiar blue glow lit her fists and the Titans were under fire. Raven blocked the energy with shields and Beast Boy transformed into a squirrel to reduce the target.

Robin's reflexes meant that he flipped to the side almost automatically, but Cyborg got hit by a blue burst in the chest, knocking him back a few feet to the edge of the building. Starfire, who had used her gift of flight to dodge the attack caught her friend before he fell off and the two returned to the fight.

Robin sent a barrage of freeze discs at Nightstar. The girl destroyed most of them before they reached her, but one hit and froze her foot up to the knee. Gritting her teeth at the pain she faced the Boy Wonder and charged him. Robin avoided her flying body and twisted round, intending to deliver a side kick like he had done in training, so long ago.

But Nightstar had learnt, and before Robin knew she had moved, her arm caught his chin as she passed, knocking him off balance, and open to attacks. But before Nightstar could press home her advantage, a black sheathed piece of rubble whacked her on the back.

Off-balance because of her still iced leg, Nightstar landed awkwardly, her wrist twisting under her body, a sharp crack was heard, but when she got up only the blue gem on her golden wrist guard was broken. Rolling her head to the side, her neck joints popped and a crazed smile slide over the princess' face.

Slowly she reached for the armour at her neck. From underneath she pulled a thin strip of black and white material, previously held in place by unseen straps. She brought it up to her eyes and tied around her head. The mask covered the blue glow of her eyes and was shaped like a 'V'. When she spoke her voice was cold.

"This is the mask I wore to hide my deformation when I last fought for my life, at the army championships. I am fighting once more, and I did not give up then."

Four of the Titans saw no other significance to the transformation. But one did. Cyborg, carrying a secret in his mind saw confirmation. He only hoped it wasn't too late.

Nightstar turned to face them again, fists still lit with starbolts. Her featureless eyes glowed under the mask but tears welled up and spilled over the pale orange cheeks. Robin decided to give her one last chance.

"Just surrender. You can't beat us."

Nightstar allowed the fire to temporarily die down.

"I'll do what I believe is right. As will you."

She began to charge up again, but before she could attack a small burst of green light hit her in the back. The soldier girl collapsed on the ground below, revealing Starfire. The princess, like her daughter, had tears in her eyes.

* * *

Later in the tower, Starfire was walking slowly down the corridor. She could have flown if she needed to, but it was harder now. It had been harder ever since the future had been revealed to her. 

"Starfire?"

"Oh, friend Cyborg, what can I be doing for you?"

"I found something on the DNA analysis that you've got to see."

He handed over the paper to Starfire, who read it and looked up in confusion.

"I do not notice anything out of the ordinary."

"Look at the date of DNA entry."

Starfire dutifully read it, and gasped.

"This is correct? The DNA came from-"

"Yes. It's his. I found it when he first fought us, but later it didn't seem worth analysing or reclassifying."

"Oh _X'hal_. Does he know?"

"No, I haven't told anyone yet. Look Star, you do what you think is best with this. But he'll find out sooner or later, and I think you're the one to tell him."

"Thank you." She hugged Cyborg fiercely and hurried off to Robin's room.

* * *

Inside Robin was thinking. It was all turning to crap now, he had done what he had to do, he had done the _right_ thing, but the result of that, it was horrible to even contemplate. 

And his chances with Starfire, should he ever have got the courage to actually tell the alien how he felt, were pretty much gone. How could you have a relationship with someone and just stand aside while they got raped? A hesitant knock followed by the door opening broke him out of his reverie.

"Robin?"

"Oh, hey Star."

Both the teenagers stood still for a while, each one trying to decide how to break the silence.

"Robin I need to-"

"It was hard to stop her. I wanted to just let her get him, I wanted to get him myself. But I couldn't let her, I still can't let her. No matter how much I want to." The Boy Wonder interrupted suddenly.

"You did the right thing Robin."

"For who? He'll escape, you'll get raped, Nightstar will fail, I'll fail. Who the hell is this right for?"

"For us!"

"Starfire there is no 'us' now! You said it yourself, now we can do nothing about it! No matter how much we want to, we can't."

"Robin, there is a piece of information that on this DNA analysis that I really believe you should see!"

"What? Slade is her uncle?" Asked the Boy Wonder bitterly.

"No! The DNA sample was entered months before the Red-X appeared, it was entered when you were still Red-X!"

"What? That means that-"

"It means that you are her father Robin!"

Robin passed out.


	12. War

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 12: War

* * *

Robin came round slowly. The first thing he saw was a pair of violet eyes, quickly followed by Raven's face. He started to sit up, he was in the medical wing after passing out because Starfire had said that Nightstar was his-

-_daughter_!

The shock came back and Robin nearly collapsed again. He had a daughter? Would have a daughter? With Starfire? And Nightstar thought her mother had been raped! Raven, seeing the expression on his face, made a miraculous guess about what he was thinking.

"Starfire's outside. She told me what happened, apparently you had dominant genetics, at least for one kid. But you're fine now, so it's time to face-"

The door slid open to reveal Starfire, behind her were Cyborg and Beast Boy, both groaning on the floor, Robin just heard Beat Boy mutter-

"Dude, I had no idea she was that strong."

-before Raven exited and the door slid shut again, leaving Robin and Starfire alone. Starfire started talking quickly.

"Oh Robin! I am so sorry for causing you that shock, it is entirely my fault-"

"Star it's fine!"

"- I should have realised I was her mother from the start! There was too much genetic similarity for her to be Blackfire's child, we are only 60 percent similar!"

"STARFIRE! It's OK, I'm sorry I blacked out."

"Oh. Please, you are not angry?"

"No." He stood up and dusted off his uniform grimly. "But I think it's time we got answers."

* * *

The two Titans stood awkwardly next to each other in the elevator as the box descended to the prison level. Robin could have sworn that it had never moved this slowly before. Eventually Starfire spoke, sounding hesitant in every syllable.

"So, Robin, I have noticed that Nightstar's eyes are blue."

"Uh, yeah?"

"And, I am wondering if- that is also the colour of you eyes?"

Robin coughed.

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh. It is a nice shade of blue."

Robin pulled at the collar of his uniform, he dearly hoped she didn't ask to see them. Cyborg must have slowed the damn lift down!

"Um, thanks."

The lift finally reached the prison level and the two Titans stepped out. Starfire glanced at Robin nervously, he smiled reassuringly.

"Star, I think it might be easier for you if I tell her, that I'm her- you know-"

"Father? Thank you Robin, but I think she is more likely to accept it if I tell her, however hard it is for me."

"Hey, as long as we're together we'll be fine."

* * *

Starfire took Robin's gloved hand in her own, and together they entered the viewing chamber to Nightstar's cell. They could see, through the two sided mirror, that Nightstar was doing a workout.

Carefully the girl stood on her hands, and not using the flight ability she had, lifted one hand off the ground, held the position for a minute, then switched hands, the alien strength she possessed making it easier to achieve.

She had removed her mask and once more her icy blue eyes could be seen. Suddenly her body tensed and her eyes began to glow. Starbolt energy infused her skin briefly, then the girl, still on one hand, fired starbolts at invisible attackers.

The energy bounced off the walls and she twisted her body left and right to avoid falling victim to her own attacks. One ricocheted right at the arm supporting her body, with a wrench she pushed off the ground, dodging the starbolt and landing on her feet.

Starfire and Robin entered the room and Nightstar turned to face them, narrowing her eyes as the fire faded. Robin started the conversation.

"Nightstar. You came here looking for your father, we have some information regarding that."

"Nightstar, I am your mother, but Robin is your father." Starfire said softly, holding Robin's hand as she did so, looking with deep green eyes into her future daughter's blue ones.

"WHAT! You are my- no, NO! My father is a criminal, my father is nothing!" Shrieked Nightstar.

"Robin is your father and he is not nothing! You do not talk to him like that! Robin deserves more respect!" Starfire retorted anger quickly spreading across her features.

"I do if I want to! And he does not!"

"That is not true! You are nothing but a real _zarbarf_!"

Robin decided it was best to interrupt at this point.

"Quiet! This is a pointless argument. Nightstar, we know you've lied to us. And you're not leaving this room until I'm satisfied with your answers."

Nightstar was silent. Robin continued.

"I can administer a human truth serum to you. Of course it's hard to guess what it will do to a part Tamaranean."

"Please Robin, I have noticed that consuming the 'soda' has somewhat of a similar effect on me, perhaps we should try that first?" Starfire offered.

"Fine. We'll try that first."

Starfire quickly rushed out of the room and returned with a six pack of the fizzy drink. Carefully she popped the top of one and passed it to Robin.

"One last chance to tell us of your own will."

"Go _varblerneck_ yourself." Muttered Nightstar.

Out of the corner of his eye Robin saw Starfire's fist clench and start shaking. Robin sighed and signalled Starfire to hold her arms. Carefully he poured the soda down the pinned alien's throat, making sure she didn't choke or get harmed.

"Why are you here?"

"To stop – the war." Nightstar looked appalled at what she had said, apparently soda affected part Tamaraneans too.

Robin felt like a total jerk. He was interrogating a girl trying to stop a war, under truth serum, and to top it all off she was his daughter!

"What war?"

"The war between Tamaran and Earth."

"There was a war between Tamaran and Earth?"

"Yes. Billions died."

"How will you stop it?"

"By removing the cause."

Robin sighed and tried a different tact.

"Why did Starfire leave Earth?"

"My father abused her, I do not know the details, but she never recovered."

Robin felt a sliver of ice in his heart.

"Why did she lose her sanity?"

"The destruction of Jump City, the declaration of war and the deaths that followed. Knowing that she had caused them drove her insane, she was always very sensitive."

"How was the city destroyed?"

"A group of Tamaranean radicals, furious of the way their princess was treated, hijacked an Umborgian Battleship and used the weapons system to eradicate the place where she had been wronged."

"They killed everyone?"

"Yes. After that relationships between Earth and Tamaran degraded quickly. War was declared within six months, shortly before my mother gave birth."

Starfire interrupted,

"But Moonfire told me that the first years of your life were ones of relative peace."

"They were. Allies had not yet been made so battles were few and small."

"But surely the birth of mixed human and Tamaranean children would have helped reduce the tension?"

"No. We were at first hidden from Earth eyes, but later, but when we were still infants, news reached a man on Earth. He was a hero there, and suggested that I be sent for training there as a type of ambassador, apparently he had had some connection to my mother's friends.

But princesses cannot be given to outworlders except as hostages, at least at that age. Galfore could not allow it, and that peace attempt failed. I often wished I had been given as a hostage, perhaps earth would have seen me as not being deformed.

The man made one more attempt for peace. He and a group of heroes came to Tamaran to plea for my tutelage. They succeeded, mostly because the man said he had grandparental claims on me, and could teach me how to use human abilities to best advantage. It was decided that at the age of six I would travel to Earth."

"But you didn't?"

"No. A general of your army gained the weapons system access to the main arsenal and launched an attack. Whether deliberate or not, it almost hit the ship I was using to travel to Earth. We returned to Tamaran, and all thought of my training there with the man was destroyed."

"Is the war over in your time?"

"Yes."

"Who won?"

"Tamaran. Earth was destroyed."


	13. Friendship and Diplomacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 13: Friendship and Diplomacy

* * *

Author's Note: This is the penultimate chapter, sans epilogue. I hope you enjoy it. And yes there is a 'dun Dun DUN' at the end, my last little one, ah.

* * *

"Earth was destroyed?" 

"Yes although some people escaped beforehand. They are now fugitives and raiders, although some I believe have founded a 'New Earth', they have made a plea to Tamaran not to wage war on them once more, but it is still miserably small. An estimate indicates there are about a million or so humans left alive."

"And Tamaran did this?"

"The Vega system did, we formed allies, promising that in return for their help, they would receive the spoils of Earth, slaves, minerals, pets, plants and the like."

"That's how you won?"

"Yes, once they were done with Earth it was blown up to harvest the core materials. I'm trying to stop this, you understand?"

"This all happened because of us?"

"She's a princess, never forget it."

Robin's brow snapped together. Curtly he stood up and left the room, Starfire following close behind. The moment the door had closed she burst out,

"Robin - that will not happen! We are warned, it will not happen! Please tell me you know that!"

She held Robin close to her and looked up into his masked eyes with pleading. When he didn't reply at once she brought them closer together and her voice was almost choked together when she whispered:

"Please Robin, please don't leave me."

That snapped Robin out of his trance, hesitantly he stroked the back of her head to comfort her, and Starfire seemed to relax at this silent agreement. Robin vowed in his head to never hurt her, or later their daughters.

* * *

Beast Boy looked at Nightstar, who glared back. He couldn't believe this was happening. First Starfire and Robin had come up and told everyone that Nightstar was their daughter, and Cyborg and Raven had already known! So unfair! 

Then they had told them that in her future they were all dead (apart from Star, who was insane), and Earth had been destroyed. Oh and just as an ending note, Raven had suggested that they all talk to her to try to convince her that they wouldn't let Robin blow up the world or something, and he'd had to go first, and he had no idea how to talk to her!

Sometime during this thought process Nightstar had once again donned her mask, covering her eyes and nose. Beast Boy took it as a talking point.

"Dude, what's with the mask? We already know who you are!"

"I wear the mask to hide emotions, or weakness to an enemy. Isn't that why anyone wears a mask?"

"Um, maybe, but look, Robin is totally safe with us! Starfire's like the one who keeps us together, we'd never let him hurt her!"

"You did, and you died."

"But dude, now you've warned us! You've gotta trust us."

"With the safety or Earth and billions of lives?"

"Yes." Beast Boy smiled at her. "We're superheroes, we can do it."

* * *

Cyborg faced Nightstar, wondering why she was wearing her mask again. But he needed to talk to her, so this wondering didn't last long. 

"Girl, Robin can go nuts, and I mean Big Time, but he's always trying to do what's right. I mean the guy has a lot to worry about, the whole leader of superheroes thing is a bit stressful. But we're here to help him let go, Star most of all." He smiled slightly at the end.

"But you might die because of him, I want to take him back to Tamaran where he can take punishment, do you understand?"

"Look, Robin hasn't done anything. He hadn't even told Star he liked her before you came, you can't take him to any alien planet to stand trial for a crime that you can't say exactly what it is, that he hasn't committed yet!"

"I am trying to save lives."

"I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but you've got to understand that you can't do it like this. We'll be here to stop Robin from ever hurting her, you've given us all a warning that we'll remember. But you can't take him."

Cyborg stood up and left the room. At the door he paused and looked back at the slumped figure in the chair with pity, then he locked the door once more.

* * *

Raven faced Nightstar like her two friends. Her hood was up, while the other still wore the mask, meaning that between them, no part of their combined faces were left exposed. Neither allowed an emotion to show. Raven spoke calmly. 

"I understand how it can be, being seen as something bad or inferior because of your parents. You have to get on with your own life, and show people blood doesn't dictate who you are."

"My blood means my skin is burned a bit almost every time I use my starbolts. I would give anything to just be seen as my own person, but that will not happen on Tamaran."

"I was told I'd destroy the world for my father, I don't want my powers, but I get on with my life, with my friends."

"You forced your way into my mind, my memories, my shames. It would take a lot for me to trust you."

"Starfire is my friend, as is Robin. I would never let harm befall them, and I didn't trust you. I still don't."

"But you trust them? Even if they could lead to your death, as well as the destruction of this planet?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They always fight for what's right. I don't know anyone more determined to do whatever they can whenever they can than them."

"I know that to be true of my mother, but what of Robin? I know he abused her somehow."

"Knowing Robin, he would never hurt her physically. But he can become obsessive over things, it's most likely he got over protective of Starfire, and if she got hurt, blamed himself and tried to keep her shut out. But you should understand about obsessing over someone."

"You saw that in my mind."

"No, I saw it through your attitude and actions. You're just like him, but he learns from his mistakes. I haven't seen you do that yet."

"We've been through similar experiences then, but I wonder do you take refuge in not feeling? It keeps your powers under control, I've seen records that verify that, but it also protects you from the all the pain.

Tamaraneans can't do that, we are an emotion driven race, I have to make myself feel all the pain every day, it's what drove my mother insane. I learnt from _her_ mistake, I use my pain to my advantage, it's a driving force. No-one should see what I did in the war, so I need to stop it now."

"I think you have already, just by telling us. I'm sorry you can't see that."

Raven walked through a portal in the wall, it took her straight to her room. She needed to meditate.

* * *

Robin entered the room alone. Starfire had wanted to go with him, but he had refused. Nightstar sat there, still masked, and the resemblance was clear between the two black haired, colourfully clothed, masked teens. Robin was surprised when Nightstar started talking. 

"You have very loyal friends. They are willing to trust you with their lives, as well as many other lives."

"We're a team, we have to trust each other."

"I understand that. I have led groups of soldiers into battle, it is necessary for that trust to be relied upon. But they trust you as a leader and as a friend. I wish I could do the same."

"As a friend?"

"Yes, and a father too. But you know, you're not my father, except in genetic terms. You know, in the future you never knew my mother was pregnant. Do you think meeting me will make a difference?"

"It already has. I would deserve to die if I hurt Starfire."

"She loved you, she loves you even now. I don't know if-"

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

The alarm rang through the room, Robin got up and started towards the door, but paused.

"Come with us, fight with us. You'll see how we help each other."

Nightstar looked at him, mask to mask.

"I would be honoured."

Robin smiled and turned to leave. Nightstar followed, one thought running through her head.

'_One way or another, the war is stopping tonight_.'


	14. The End of the War

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter Fourteen: The End of the War

* * *

Authors Note: This is the last chapter, except for a small epilogue. I hope you enjoyed the story, I enjoyed writing it. Many thanks to all my reviewers, and all my readers.

* * *

The clock tower was a symbol of Jump City, and also had used to hold several priceless relics of earlier days, but they had been transferred to the museum several weeks ago. 

That meant that someone had nothing to gain from attacking except destruction, of the tower or the Titans. The team was being careful in case they were the target, making their way relatively quietly through the mechanics, each one judging the situation to themselves.

It was fortunate they did because a few seconds later a familiar nasal voice was heard through the room.

"Well, Titans, your Nemesis has returned! I, Control Freak, shall overcome you! I heard you had a new fighter, and decided I must see her for myself, but I am not impressed. No matter who you have brought, you will not leave here alive!

Oh, and don't try to escape Titans! I have summoned the robot warriors of Z'arr to battle you! Attack minions!"

A troop of robots marched forward. They paused then huge metal blades sprang out of their hands, glinting ominously in the low light. Beast Boy squeaked in what was either fear or fan-heaven.

"Dude! Those are like the most powerful robot fighters in the universe!"

"Obviously you have never met a Psion drone." Nightstar answered. Starfire nodded in agreement.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted and the battle began.

The Titans each fought bravely and the machines soon were worn down. Raven fought next to Beast Boy and Cyborg, shielding them when they needed it, while the boys inflicted huge damage, Beast Boy managing to look regretful even as he crushed them as a dinosaur.

Nightstar and Starfire worked together for a while, covering the other's backs while they attacked. Blue and green energy cut a huge swathe throught their enemies. Soon they had destroyed enough to separate and hunt down the rest on their own. The Tamaraneans left each other.

Robin did incredible damage with each attack. He saw that the robots were weak around the neck and focussed his strikes there. Eventually only one robot was left, and the Boy Wonder pursued it through the clockwork.

Robin swung again, almost destroying the robot. He ducked to avoid a piece of machinery that swung ahead and concentrated on finishing his fight.

Nightstar punched a starbolt infused fist through the head of one robot, and spinning around knocked another of balance with a side kick, finishing the job with two blue bolts that pushed the machine under a gear, where it was crushed.

Looking around for more opponents she saw Robin fighting a nearly crushed robot. She could see he would win soon, but…

It was the perfect moment, one starbolt would push him right into the machinery, and no-one could heal that. Then the war would never happen because Starfire, her mother, would never be defiled in the eyes of the radicals. She could play it safe and destroy him right now.

Nightstar filled one fist with energy, ready to attack Robin…

…and instead hit his opponent. She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill him, he hadn't done anything in this day and age. The war would be stopped, but not by bloodshed, by warning.

* * *

After they won the fight, the Titans and Nightstar returned to the Tower. Nightstar however did not join the rest of them, instead slipping away into the shadows. 

Robin found her on the roof of the Tower, it seemed to be her favourite place, overlooking the bay and city. Maybe he shouldn't really be surprised, both he and Starfire loved it, a place to think and talk.

Nightstar looked more vulnerable than he had seen her before, he could see the resemblance to Starfire more than ever before, not just in figure, but in posture and an air of innocent wonder. He walked over to Nightstar and waited a while, enjoying the night, before speaking.

"So what happens now? What will you do?"

"This planet and life on it is wondrous. I have never seen the like. I believe I will travel to Earth and inhabit here for a while.

I would also like to meet you when you are actually my father, in more than genetic terms. And the training possibilities I wish to see, but I really don't know what I'll do, I never expected to survive this trip."

"You'll be fine on Earth, you'll have us, well an older us to help you. Will we remember you?"

"I imagine that when I'm born in the future I will travel back for my own reasons, or you will send me back, but I'll only remember the war once I return. You'll remember this visit.

Moonfire might remember, but when I pushed her through the time portal without the control she should have gone to the life I made now. The one without the war I mean, she should just be living a life where she never went back in time, it's a bit confusing."

"Well, I've got about twenty years to figure it out. How old are you?"

"Fifteen in earth years."

Silence reigned for a while. Both of them sat still, thinking hard.

"You're not –that bad as a fighter."

Robin grinned wryly.

"Thanks."

"You're actually the best human fighter I've ever actually seen fight that is."

"Maybe in the future you'll see better, but I hope not."

Nightstar smiled.

"Anyone ever told you that you're arrogant?"

"A couple times." Robin admitted. "Anyone ever told you to lighten up?"

"More than a couple times. I'm thinking about it."

More silence.

"Um, do you mind if I talk to my mother for a bit?"

"No, I'll go get her."

Nightstar waited for a while, unconsciously rubbing the blue gems on her neck guard as she always did when nervous. Starfire's melodic voice broke her out of the trance.

"You were wishing to speak to me?"

"Yes. Starfire, mother, I am willing to simply leave and return to my own time now, but I must know, is he worth it?"

"Robin? Yes, always yes, you must know I would gladly suffer insanity for him."

"But the deaths?"

"Were not Robin's fault. If what you said was true, they were the fault of the Tamaranean radicals who killed those innocent people."

"I always hoped so, but my mother never answered me when I asked her. I do have one final question though."

"Yes?"

"Do you - see me as deformed?" Nightstar rushed at the end, looking up imploringly at her future mother.

"Starfire gently pulled a strand of straight raven-black hair from Nightstar's face, her smile showing warmth and honesty.

"Never. I see you as beautiful."

Something inside of the girl cracked and two crystal tears slid silently down her cheeks before she burst into huge sobs, clutching Starfire as her future mother stroked her head. After a few minutes Nightstar straightened and wiped her eyes with her hand.

"I know what to do. Thank you mother."

Nightstar once again waved a starbolt-infused fist over her belt buckle, activating the time portal. Once it had opened fully she turned to face Starfire one last time, then the princess disappeared into the black hole, which winked out of existence a moment later.

* * *

Starfire stood still, watching the space where her future daughter had disappeared. Had she done the right thing? For herself, she was sure she had, but for Earth and Tamaran? It all traced back to her, and she had done what was right for her. 

It all traced back to her and _Robin_.

That was what it came down to, she and Robin had had a relationship, they had been together. Nightstar believed they still would be together, but Starfire was willing to wait for while, until Robin was ready to be with her. Starfire was interrupted by a forest green glove tapping her gently on the shoulder, turning around the alien looked into the masked gaze of the Boy Wonder himself.

"She left?"

"Yes Robin, she has returned to her own time."

"It's a bit scary, seeing how the future could be if we're not careful."

"Do you think it will still happen Robin? I was brought up to sacrifice myself for my planet, and I still let her go. I would only have done that if I had perfect confidence in _us_."

Robin tugged at his collar, this was the perfect opportunity, but he couldn't just- could he?

Starfire smiled and began to turn around to leave, when Robin's hand caught hers and stopped her. For a split second they simply looked at each other, then Robin spoke, his voice broken with hesitation, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

"Star, I just want you to know, that I would never force you to- just because of her and the future."

Gently Starfire brought his hand to her face, smiling sweetly at Robin.

"You would not have to force me."

Carefully Robin pulled them together until their lips met. She was so soft, so gentle, the kiss was bliss absolute bliss. Starfire wrapped an arm around Robin's shoulders, releasing his hand, and he placed it around her neck, while the other found its way to her waist.

His tongue ran over her lips, asking for entrance and she obliged. This was not like the one kiss they had shared before, when she had taken language from him. This was different, the kiss of two people who liked each other, who loved each other, even if they weren't quite sure of it yet.

* * *

Nightstar landed roughly on the ground. Standing up she paused for a moment before opening her eyes and seeing the land in front of her. When she did, her heart almost stopped dead. It was Titans Island, with the tower in all its glory, but looking slightly more updated. Earth had survived. 


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter Fifteen: Epilogue

* * *

Authors Note: This is it. Pretty much nothing left after this, but this should hopefully tie up the loose ends that I left before. Many thanks to everyone who read or reviewed this story, I'm really flattered you guys liked my work (mostly), and that you waited for updates between my exams, it means a lot to me. But before I get really soppy, on with the story.

* * *

Nightstar walked shakily forward. Reaching the main entrance she saw a small machine stuck next to the door, as she approached a mechanical voice announced:

"_Your name please."_

Nightstar was surprised, but recovered and answered.

"Nightstar."

"_Voice confirmed. Welcome Titan Nightstar."_

_Titan Nightstar? I'm a Teen Titan? _Suddenly a Nightstar staggered as a small flood of memories hit her._ Fighting monsters, a red clothed girl with a bow and arrows laughing, a tall man in blue and black waving at her…_

_These are memories from my other life! The life I lived when I was born in a war-less environment. Two lives, merged into one mind, with only one world to live in. Who are those people?_

The door opened and Nightstar walked slowly along the corridor. But the peace was soon broken when a girl suddenly appeared in front of her in a streak of colour. The stranger had red hair and a split red and yellow costume with the yellow top emblazoned with a red lightning bolt. She also wore a cobweb edged blue jacket and strangely pink-flecked blue eyes looked out of a yellow and red mask, a huge grin covered her face.

Nightstar smiled nervously, but a huge hug tackled her a split second later. The girl was fast, she hadn't even seen her move! Apparently she could talk with equal speed.

"OhNight! You'reback,it'sbeendaysyou've gottacomeandseeeveryoneNOW!"

Before Nightstar could unscramble the collection, another wave of memories hit her:

_The girl, Kid Flash, running around at superspeed everywhere, almost never stopping, almost always grinning, a prank or six had gotten her in trouble with her mother, a pink haired woman, but her father had smiled at his daughter. Iris, she was Iris and Kid Flash, another Kid Flash, there had been more…_

Then she felt a hand tugging her down the corridor in, well, a flash, she was in the ops room, but it wasn't filled with the Titans she knew, there were two boys and two girls besides Kid Flash.

There was the red clothed girl she had seen before, with her bow slung over her back, fussing over her reflection in a hand mirror, a red uniformed boy with a silver crest on the front of his suit pouring over some blue prints with a dark skinned boy, who wore a mix of yellow and grey-blue. Finally there was a slender black haired, pure black eyed girl wearing a skin-tight blue unitard with scale patterns on it, and black boots and gloves merged into the blue along her limbs.

Kid Flash began to speak again, this time it was understandable.

"Hey everyone! Our leader has returned from her blast to the past!"

The group looked up, then they all crowded around her greeting the bewildered alien. The dark skinned boy hugged her ('_we call him Wasp' _her memories supplied) and ruffled her hair, the other boy ('_Darkstar_') grinned and punched her shoulder lightly.

The girls were more vocal. The red clothed girl, who she could now see had green brown eyes and ginger hair had launched into a speech that sounded familiar to the merged mind of Nightstar.

"Night, hello, welcome back, nothing really happened while you were gone and all that, but Aquageek had only gone and hidden half of my stuff! You've gotta tell her to give it back! None of this lot will shift!"

"None of us care." Offered Wasp, returning to the blue prints. "How was your trip Night?"

Before Nightstar could answer or even think of a reply, the black eyed girl labelled 'Aquageek' decided to defend herself.

"Ruby it was your make-up I hid, and you won't get one piece back until you STOP EATING MY FRIENDS! Oh, and welcome back Nightstar, we missed you." The black haired girl replied ('_Aquagirl_'), the fighter thought.

"Uh huh. Bit late for that sushi though!" Ruby shouted back gesturing at a take away bag, a wicked smile on her face.

"Ooooh! Did you get me some?" Asked Kid Flash zipping over to where the bag was and peering inside.

"Flash! Don't side with her!" Whined Aquagirl. "Besides you've already eaten five meals today, you can't still be hungry!"

Kid Flash grinned at her through a bite of salmon skin roll, swallowing she said peaceably:

"I need to eat a lot for my metabolism, besides I'm hungry."

"Fine, next time you go swimming you both'd better watch out." Said Aquagirl darkly.

But the argument which seem more familiar by the second to the poor soldier girl was interrupted by the door sliding open again. Nightstar gasped when she looked around, it was her mother.

Starfire had grown up. She had more curves, and her outfit had altered subtly to reflect that, but it was still all the royal purple of a Tamaranean. Looking at her daughter she flew across the room and hugged Nightstar fiercely. Smiling down into the blue eyes she loved the woman called to the assembled teens. 

"You lot can hold on all questions for Nightstar until I've talked to her. And none of you are to eavesdrop, understand? And yes, Flash I'm looking at you!"

The girl looked injured for a moment then grinned and zoomed over to where the boys had returned to the blue prints, at her appearing over his shoulder, Darkstar groaned and banged his head on the table.

* * *

Then they were in the corridor, walking along. Starfire held her daughter's hand sympathetically until they reached a room. It was Robin's room! But the nameplate now read NIGHTSTAR, inside it was painted deep blue, with a desk, black blue circular bed and bare lighting. 

There were newspaper clippings and some photographs on the walls. Nightstar could see lots of people, some she recognised, like her mother and sister, and others she didn't, like a black cloaked man who looked uncomfortable in the photo, and who wasn't smiling.

Starfire sat down on the bed, gesturing for Nightstar to join her. She did, nervously fingering the jewels on her wrist guards. This was her real mother, not a genetically linked teenager, not insane, but her mother. And she had no idea how to talk to her. Fortunately Starfire started the conversation.

"Mar'i, I know this must be very hard for you. Do you remember anything that happened in this life?"

"I remembered the names of my, um, team-mates. But it's like whatever happened in this life is sort of suppressed by my other life."

Starfire hugged her suddenly, holding her daughter close.

"Oh my poor _bumgorf_, I am so sorry that you have to go through this, but, we thought it might happen, so we prepared."

"We?"

"Yes, but I'll explain later. Before you left, I asked you to compile files on your team-mates, and some others. They might help you remember now."

"Oh. Thank you."

"But before that, you would like to ask me some things?"

"Yes please. What happened? Was there still a war, just one Earth survived? Where is my sister? My English is better, is that from my other life?"

Starfire looked away for a moment then answered.

"There was no war, Earth and Tamaran are not hostile towards each other, I suspect that it is the start of your memories returning, your language improving. But _Luand'r_ does not live here."

"Where is she?"

"She lives on Tamaran, learning to be heir and ruler. We see her once a year or so."

Nightstar felt the blow. She gained a mother, but almost lost her sister. Nevertheless they were royal. She knew this was best for Tamaran. Starfire lightly kissed her daughter's forehead to comfort her.

"She is happy, and you visit annually to maintain your duties as second-in-line. But now you should read the files. They will make things clearer."

Nightstar looked at the pile of papers on the desk. The first and thickest one was entitled 'TEEN TITANS', she opened the first page and heard her mother quietly leave the room. There was a picture of Ruby, and some data.

**Name: Ruby**

Real Name: Lian Harper

Connections: Father – Arsenal, Mother – Cheshire, Grandfather (adopted) - Green Arrow

Powers/abilities:

-Excellent marksmanship

-Martial arts training

-Basic technological knowledge

-Knowledge of poisons, presumably from mother

Personality and Relationships:

-Ruby is laid back unless she is angered, somewhat vain, but has strong morals.

-Argues often with Aquagirl, but disputes are not often serious

-Calm relationships between other team members.

The next picture was of Wasp.

**Name: Wasp**

Real Name: Bedros Stone

Connections: Father – Cyborg, Mother – Bumblebee

Powers/abilities:

-Enhanced intellect

-Ability to fire electric pulses through conductors

-Advanced technological knowledge

Personality and Relationships:

-Wasp is a kind team member, and protective of all his 'sisters', he is the main source of technological advice in the team

Kid Flash came next, she was grinning in the photo.

**Name: Kid Flash (III)**

Real Name: Iris West

Connections: Father – Flash (III), Mother – Jinx

Powers/abilities:

-Able to run at superspeeds

-Able to vibrate molecules through solid substances

-Able to maintain frictionless aura

-Interestingly any hostile person entering within a certain range of her is more liable to have 'bad luck', presumably inherited from her mother

Personality and Relationships:

-Very cheerful personality, sometimes pranks members of team, trusting of newcomers

With each fact sheet Nightstar felt a small piece of her other life coming back. Aquagirl's name was Tula Blue, Darkstar could use his suit to fire fireballs at enemies as well as fly. She was reaching the end of the file now, but there was one more page.

Nightstar looked at herself. She was dressed in a purple and blue Tamaranean style outfit, with silver-lilac armour, and she wore the crown of her heritage. She began to read the page.

**Name: Nightstar**

Real Name: Mariand'r (Tamaran), Mar'i Grayson (Earth)

Connections: Father – Nightwing, Mother – Starfire, Sister – Moonfire, Grandfather (adopted) - Batman

Powers/abilities:

-Energy bolts from hands (starbolts)

-Flight

-Superstrength

-Ability to assimilate language through physical contact

-Martial arts training (Earthen and Tamaranean)

Personality and Relationships:

-Strong Morals

-Can be obsessive over work

-Good leadership qualities

-Nightstar gets on well with her team members, although occasionally overworking her team has lead to conflict

But what really interested Nightstar was the handwritten note at the bottom.

_

* * *

OK, these files tell me about my team, but I don't know why mother thinks that I need to write myself notes, but in case I ever need these, I'm writing what I really need to remember. _

_My nickname is Night, my best friend on the team is Ruby, we trust each other, and she told me everything about her mother. She made me promise never to tell anyone where or what she is, and only I, father, Ruby's father and Ruby know that her mother's an assassin._

_If I'm reading this, I must remember Ruby trusted me to tell me this. I MUST NOT betray her._

_I visit the Batman for training once in a while, and I must remember that he doesn't reveal emotion to anyone if he can help it. I know he loves me, and my dad, and I mustn't take him being cold too seriously. I also have to be careful around him, I think he suspects something about Ibn, who I might add is the most negligent person when it comes to visiting EVER._

_I'm also the leader here. It's a big responsibility, but my friends are great, and we can protect the city. But if Flash teases me once more about being a Robin 2.0 in female, I've threatened to tell her mother who exactly it was who got sugar high and cracked the wall of their place by running into it. Jinx pissed is not a pretty site, but I don't think I'd ever forget that!_

_Moonfire, (or Angelfire as her courtiers call her now, the angel of Tamaran!) is taking to the life as a ruler to be easily, it's really better that she was chosen for it by Galfore, but she's not doing so well in training for being General of the army as well, Ph'yzzon is threatening not to accept her._

_And with me being the one alter-royal, and put up for choice before all non-royals, this does not bode well, especially as they've found out I'm a fighter and leader here. I'll find out if I've been 'honoured' at my birthday._

_My diary is locked in my desk. It has more details on what's happened in my life on a day to day basis, but I hope I'll never need this note. I should destroy it once I've read it._

* * *

Nightstar finished reading, and felt another block of memories return. She remembered this, part of this, but other parts were blank. Parts about her _father_ were blank. Suddenly her Robin-imitation costume didn't feel right to her anymore, she could remember wearing her own uniform a lot more often. 

She crossed over to the walk-in closet, opening it she saw row after row of her uniform, hung neatly next to her armour plates and crown. She donned the violet-blue clothes, and the blue jewel encrusted neck piece and wrist guards. For a moment Nightstar considered wearing her mask, but instead chose the crown. It fitted perfectly round her face, and shadowed her eyes. Carefully she placed the time-travel device hidden in her golden belt in the wardrobe. She'd have to find a secure location for it later.

As she turned to leave she saw a small photograph taped to the door. It was of her mother and Robin, with Starfire showing her pregnancy, both of them laughing. Starfire was dressed in a white bride's gown, crowned as a bride on Tamaran should be and flashing the ring on her left hand at the camera, Nightstar remembered that that ring meant the person was married. Behind them Nightstar could see Galfore, Raven and Beast Boy. They all looked a few years older.

_So they got married? It worked out for them? Then why can't I remember him?_

Nightstar's thought were interrupted by a knocking on the door. A moment later Starfire entered again, Nightstar noticed she still wore a wedding ring.

"How are doing my little bumgorf?"

"I am somewhat unsettled, there is a lot I cannot remember, or believe."

"You are dressed as you did before, but I think there is someone you should meet."

Nightstar followed her mother outside, climbing up to the roof. Before they left the building Starfire faced her daughter once more.

"Mar'i, this meeting is not for me, it is for you. You need to be free to see him alone, without me to influence you, at least the first time."

"Is it…?"

"Yes. He loves you, remember that."

Nightstar took a deep breath and walked out onto the rooftop, closing the door behind her. Outside, facing away from her was a tall man, dressed in a black uniform with metal wrist guards and utility belt. His hair was as raven black as Nightstar's, and when he turned around she saw he had a blue bird symbol spread across his chest, and his eyes and nose were covered a 'V' shaped mask. Nightstar breathed only one word.

"Father."

A final flood of memories swamped her. _Her father training her, playing with her, teaching her, comforting her, watching her fight foes. She remembered seeing him kiss her mother, she remembered that for her tenth birthday he had taken her to Japan to compete in a martial arts tournament, and how happy he had been when she won. He and Starfire lived in Bludhaven now, and protected that city. He wasn't Robin anymore, he was Night - Nightwing, Nightwing father of Nightstar._

The memories overwhelmed her and she collapsed onto the rooftop, clutching her head. Quickly he ran to her supporting her slim frame while they waited for her mind to cope. After about thirty seconds she looked up at his masked face.

"You're my father."

He looked back at her.

"Yes."

"I have a father." Nightstar murmured, almost to herself.

"And I have a very brave daughter. I'm proud of you Nightstar, as is your mother. We love you. We always have and we always will."

"I can't believe Earth survived, and my life is on Earth now, and I'm the leader of the Teen Titans. We fight together, and they don't see me as deformed. I never thought I'd be able to live like this. But I can, and I'm so happy for that. Thank you, father, thank you for giving me this life."

For a while there was only silence. But both knew it was right.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story. 


End file.
